tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeriality
Aeriality (Levitate; Fly) Aerial (noun) inhabiting or frequenting the air. Empire of the Petal Throne: The world of Tékumel Levitate Barker, M. (1987). Empire of the Petal Throne: The world of Tekumel. San Francisco, CA, USA: Different Eorlds Publications. Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells 29. Aeriality (P)* AV, BE, DL, HN, HR, KS, TH Barker, M. A., & Cauley, N. R. (1994). Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells (Vol. 2). Phoemoxville, PA, USA: Theatre Of The Mine Enterprises, Inc. G2: G4: G6: 86. Aeriality (P)* Belkhanu T6: As for the generic spell, but this variant provides a stable platform for missiles and ritual magic. The max. altitude is 300ft, and speed is 1500 ft per turn. Diameter: 20-ft; Duration: 20mins; Prereq: Spell #29 D&D 3.5e Tekumel Spell Lists Clark, C. (2009, November 26). Tekumel Spell Lists. Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Self Published. 3.22.5 Aeriality G2 '''Temples: Av´anthe and Dilin´ala, Belkh´anu and Q´on,''' Dlam´elish and Hrih´ayal, Hn´alla and Dr´a, Hr¨u’¨u and Wur´u, Ks´arul and Grug´anu, Th´umis and Ket´engku Level: 4 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: Translocation U7 Components: None Casting Time: Standard action Range: Personal Target: Caster Duration: Two minutes (D) Allows the caster to levitate themselves (and whatever they are carrying) to a maximum height of thirty feet, with perfect maneuverability but a speed of five feet per round. The caster can cast spells that do not require verbal or somatic components while airborne, and may fight hand-to-hand (with a -2 penalty to their to-hit rolls), but may not cast other spells or engage in ranged combat. 3.22.6 Aeriality G4 '''Temples: Av´anthe and Dilin´ala, Belkh´anu and Q´on,''' Dlam´elish and Hrih´ayal, Hn´alla and Dr´a, Hr¨u’¨u and Wur´u, Ks´arul and Grug´anu, Th´umis and Ket´engku Level: 5 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: Aeriality G2 Components: None Casting Time: Standard action Range: Touch Target: One living creature Duration: Three minutes (D) Allows the target (which may be the caster) to levitate themselves (and whatever they are carrying) to a maximum height of sixty feet with perfect maneuverability and a speed of forty-five feet per round. The target can cast spells that do not require verbal or somatic components while airborne, and may fight handto-hand (with a -2 penalty to their to-hit rolls), but may not cast other spells or engage in ranged combat. 3.22.7 Aeriality G6 '''Temples: Av´anthe and Dilin´ala, Belkh´anu and Q´on,''' Dlam´elish and Hrih´ayal, Hn´alla and Dr´a, Hr¨u’¨u and Wur´u, Ks´arul and Grug´anu, Th´umis and Ket´engku Level: 6 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: Aeriality G4 Components: None Casting Time: Standard action Range: Five feet Target: Caster and either living creatures within range or one thousand pounds of baggage. Duration: Five minutes (D) Saving Throw: Reflex negates Allows the target to levitate to a maximum height of sixty feet with perfect maneuverability and a speed of sixty feet per round. The targets can cast spells that do not require verbal or somatic components while airborne, and may fight hand-to-hand (with no penalty to their to-hit rolls), but may not cast other spells or engage in ranged combat. 3.22.8 Aeriality G9 '''Temples: Av´anthe and Dilin´ala, Belkh´anu and Q´on,''' Dlam´elish and Hrih´ayal, Hn´alla and Dr´a, Hr¨u’¨u and Wur´u, Ks´arul and Grug´anu, Th´umis and Ket´engku Level: 7 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: Aeriality G6 Components: None Casting Time: Standard action Range: Ten feet Target: Caster and either living creatures within range or two thousand pounds of baggage. Duration: Ten minutes (D) Saving Throw: Reflex negates Allows the target to levitate to a maximum height of sixty feet with perfect maneuverability and a speed of one hundred twenty feet per round. The targets can cast spells that do not require verbal or somatic components while airborne, and may fight hand-to-hand (with no penalty to their to-hit rolls), but may not cast other spells or engage in ranged combat. 3.22.9 Aeriality T6 '''Temples''': Belkh´anu and Q´on Level: 8 School: Transmutation Prerequisites: Aeriality G9 Components: None Casting Time: Standard action Range: Ten feet Target: Caster and either living creatures within range or two thousand pounds of baggage. Duration: Twenty minutes (D) Saving Throw: Reflex negates Allows the target to levitate to a maximum height of three hundred feet with perfect maneuverability and a speed of one thousand five hundred feet per round. The targets can cast spells and engage in combat normally with no penalties. D&D 3.5e Equivalent Spells Levitate Fly D&D 5e Equivalent Spells Levitate Wizards of the Coast. (2014, August). D&D Players Handbook 5th Edition. Renton, WA, USA: Wizards of the Coast. Transmutation Level: 2 Casting time: 1 Action Range: 60 feet Components: V, S, M (either a small leather loop or a piece of golden wire bent into a cup shape with a long shank on one end) Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes One creature or object of your choice that you can see within range rises vertically, up to 20 feet, and remains suspended there for the duration. The spell can levitate a target that weighs up to 500 pounds. An unwilling creature that succeeds on a Constitution saving throw is unaffected. The target can move only by pushing or pulling against a fixed object or surface within reach (such as a wall or a ceiling), which allows it to move as if it were climbing. You can change the target’s altitude by up to 20 feet in either direction on your turn. If you are the target, you can move up or down as part of your move. Otherwise, you can use your action to move the target, which must remain within the spell’s range. When the spell ends, the target floats gently to the ground if it is still aloft. Fly References